Fall For Me
by Supersaiyan2479
Summary: An autumn day, is more beautiful then life itself...when the one you love, is surrounded by the leaves of Fall. Chocolate orbs, dazzled by this magical moment. His soft, black hair, messy from the leaves and wind...and that smile that says...everything...


**This is kind of like 'Fireflies' but much cuter, well in my eyes. Enyoj! ^-^**

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this**

**...:::vvv:::...**

It was a beautiful autumn day. The leaves blew around two chibis. Colors of gold, yellow, orange, and ect. The moment was perfect for 9 year old Trunks. Goten ran around in the leaves, his childish laugher drowning out the wind's noise and the crunching of leaves below the black-haired one's feet. Trunks layed up against a tree, watching Goten. Yep, life was good for the prince. Getting to spend all his time with Goten...nothing could be better. Except, for his unconfessed feelings for the chibi. He wanted to hold his chibi forever in his arms. But Goten would probably reject him, saying something like 'they should stay friends' or telling him that he was disjusted by him. Trunks couldn't hadle living without Goten, he would die if it came to that.

Running around, Goten jumped up to catch falling leaves. His scark bouncing as he did. It was indeed chilly outside, so why would Goten and Trunks let themselves freeze? So anyway, Trunks enjoyed how the leaves would fall around him. His arms full of all his catchings, it was cute how he giggled.

Trunks brought his knees under his chin and rested his head down on them. Hugging his legs, he sighed. _If he only knew..._

Goten threw the leaves up in the air and fell down, making leave angels. Only to Trunks, Goten was the angel, not the leaves. He stood, leaves stuck in his messy hair. He shook them off and giggled.

Damn, Goten was cute.

The chibi gather more leaves and began pileing them. Trunks tilted his head in Goten's actions, until it hit him. Jumping into a pile of leaves, how classic. Goten flew up onto the branch above Trunks and laughed as he jumped off and landed on the pile. Leaves scattered everywhere. Goten laughed in the pile and as one leave landed on his head, he looked up with his eyes and giggled.

"I'll get ya!" He grabbed it, and picked up some other leaves. Throwing them up, he played around with them.

Trunks smiled,"He's so cute...Kami must've sent an angel to me...I just can't stand the fact that those chocolate orbs of his can get to me _so_ much!"

Goten stood, a bunch of leaves in his arms, and walked over to Trunks. Trunks not noticing him, didn't expect the pile of leaves to fall on him.

"Got ya Trunks!" Goten giggled out.

Trunks shook his head to regain his mind back, and looked up to Goten,"Not if _I_ get you!" He stood and Goten ran.

Trunks laughed and stopped, gathering as much leaves as he could carry. Goten turned to see Trunks distracted and ran to the tree, hiding behind it. He sighed, but paused. Slowly looked up, he panicked.

Trunks stood on the branch above him, arms full of leaves,"Got ya Goten!" He dropped the leaves on him and he crossed his arms.

"No fair!" He pouted.

Trunks jumped off and chuckled,"Maybe next time. You got me, I got you back. All in all, I might've won."

Goten turned to him,"Oh ya? Well, watch this..." Goten extended his arms and aimed up to the tree.

Trunks' eyes widened,"Chibi...if you do that...we'll be covered in leaves like crazy!"

Goten blasted energy to the tree branch, causing the ancient oak to shake and let every leaf fall.

"Ahhh!" Trunks tuyrned to run, but fell under the leaves impact.

Goten escaped by flying upwards, away from the tree. He giggled at Trunks, who was very annoyed with the fact that he is stuck under _leaves_! The black-haired wonder landed and sat next to him.

"Got ya." He simply said.

Trunks looked up and sighed,"Goten, please help me out..."

Goten stood and grabbed a hold of his hand, and pulled him out. Trunks stood, a small blush covering his face from Goten's warm touch. Both looked at the huge pile of leaves that stood a foot taller then each. Goten smirked and chuckled. He swung his arm around Trunks' and jumped up.

Trunks turned to him,"Goten?"

Goten landed and jumped again, reaching height of ten feet in the air, and flew forward. Then falling to the pile.

"Whoo!" Goten laughed out.

Trunks couldn't resist and smiled.

Both landed in the pile, reaching the bottom and the leaves exploding everywhere. They laughed and both stuck their head out of the pile.

A random leaf landed on Trunks' head and he tried to shake it off. But all failed. He sighed and pushed his way out of the pile.

"Stupis leaf! Get off!" Trunks growled.

Goten made his way out and stood in front of Trunks. Ther prince's breath hitchedin his throat at the small distance from each one's bodies were to each other. Trunks' tail swishing around in excitement. Goten scratched his head in thought and smiled. He came closer to the older saiyan and quickly blew the leaf off his head. Trunks smacked himself mentally, that was too wasy over something so little...

Goten giggled and turned running to catch the leafs that was being picked up in the wind. Surprisingly to Trunks, Goten decided to where just a scarf. Trunks brough his jacket and gloves, so he felt fine. He leaned against the naked oak and sighed. It worried him that his chibi would be cold in just a gi. It also upset him that he might not be happy when he is cold. He wanted his Goten to be happy, that's what make him Goten! The lavender-haired prince walked over to Goten and turned him around.

Goten tilted his head in confusion,"Trunks?"

"I worry, so take this." Trunks pulled off his jacket and handed it to him.

Goten grabbed it and looked up to him,"What do you mean 'I worry'?"

"I don't want you getting cold." Trunks turned to walk, but Goten stopped him.

Trunks circled around to see the little Saiyan's smile. He pulled Trunks into him and hugged him tight. Trunks caught on and brought his arms aroung the little one's waist. Goten then pulled away, and pulled on the jacket.

"Thanks Trunks." He smiled.

Trunks smiled back,"No problem." Both turned and then both were yanked back.

Trunks turned to Goten, and then looked down. Goten did the same.

Their tails were wrapped around the each other. Trunks grabbed his and pulled to get it off. That was embrassing because, how it was wrapped, Trunks' tail wrapped around Goten's. Goten tried to pull his away, but no use. The demi-Saiyans sighed and sat, back to back.

"How do we get our tails off?" Goten asked.

Trunks swallowed nervously,"I don't know...but it isn't so bad..."

"Ya, it is giving me this fuzzy feeling in my stomach."

"Really?" Trunks turned his head to him.

"Ya, it feels good. It like it." Goten leaned back some more and sighed happily, resting his head on Trunks' shoulder.

Trunks smiled. This is what he wanted, now, just to tell him.

"G-goten...?"

Goten turned to him,"Yes?"

"I love you..."

Goten giggled,"Love you too!"

No, he's not understanding! I mean't it in the other way!

"No Goten, I mean..."

A few seconds passed,"Mean what?"

"Nevermind Chibi..." Trunks sighed, and stood. Unwrapping his tail from Goten's. _He wouldn't understand, he would just hate me. Our friendship would be over if I told him how I feel._

Walking back over to the tree, he sat up against it,"Just go back to doing what you're doing." He smiled slightly.

Goten frowned,"I can't do that now...you have to be with me." He stood and ran to Trunks, nudging on his arm,"Please..."

Trunks shook his head,"I'm not in the mood..."

"Why...?"

Goten sat crossed-legged in front of him, playing with his scarf.

"Because, I need to get something off my mind, but I can't say..."

"What is it? Maybe I can help if you are having a problem." He grinned.

Trunks chuckled,"You can I might have a problem, but I think it might be something else..."

"Oh, what is it?" Goten's tail swishing in excitement of his answer.

So curious. Uh! I need to tell him! I really don't care, I just to get it off my chest!

"Well, I've been having this problem...with a certain person...'

"Who?"

"Um...someone I know a lot..."

Goten nodded, leaning closer.

Trunks blushed,"He is a Saiyan..."

"Ya."

"He does have a tail...and black hair..."

"Tell me please!" Goten was practially over Trunks, his chin resting on his knees, that were under Trunks' chin.

Black stared into blue orbs for answers,"ItisyouGoten..."

"Wha?" Goten tilted his head.

"I said, it is you, Goten..."

"You have a problem with me?"

"Yes, I mean er no, well, Ah!"

"I don't get it...?" Goten sat back.

Trunks whined a little from the loss contact,"I have a problem, it involves you. I sort of need to tell you something _really_ important, but you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore..."

Goten grew worried,"What is it that you need to tell me...?"

Trunks sighed, standing,"I kind of like you. Not just a friend, more then that. I really mean I like _like_ you...I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable with this..."

Goten looked down, then ran to him. Bringing his arms around Trunks' neck, and his tail holding onto Trunks'.

"How can you forgive me so easily? You should be furious at me for thinking such a thing!" Trunks desperately tried to think of a reason Goten would accept him.

"I don't care, I like you no matter what. I would never hate you for anything..." Goten nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck.

Trunks held him then pulled away,"Are you sure you forgive me?"

"Always." He responded.

The wind picked up and the leaves blew from the pile and into both Saiyans. Goten was blown back but began laughing.

"Whoo hoo! More leaves!" He shouted in excitement. Grabbing most of them.

Trunks ducked and pried off every leaf on his body. He wasn't much of a fan of 'leaves'...or fireflies. Like sometimes, Goten would drag him to this same spot on the hill, and catch fireflies. It was very cute, but now every thought on Goten brings him back to reality now. Telling Goten kind of makes him want to ay it out loud, not in his mind.

"Hehe..look Trunks!"

Trunks stood, only to get a bunch of leaves on him. He crossed his arms and used his ki to blow all the leaves off of him. Goten pouted and Trunks chuckled.

The wind picked up again and Trunks shivered a little. No jacket, it was on Goten. He sat and wrapped him arms around himself,"Pretty cold, isn't it G-goten...?"

Goten didn't repond, only taking off half the jacket, and sitting on Trunk's left. Placing the other half of the jacket around Trunks, he rested his head on his shoulder, then wrapping his arms around Trunks' open arm. Trunks pulled the jacket over Goten more and smiled.

"I like you too..." He said, closing his eyes.

Trunks turned to him,"Y-you do?"

"Yep, for awhile now...I just couldn't say it, I thought you would hate me..." Goten dropped his smile.

Trunks brought his other arm to Goten's chin and lifted it. Goten looked sleepily at him.

"You mean you like _like_ me?" Trunks smirked.

"Yep." Goten responded, yawning.

"Good, but before you fall asleep, my little Chibi, I need to show you something..."

"Wha-" Goten was cut off as Trunks crashed his lips into Goten's.

Goten's eyes widened and then closed. The warmth from his soft lips, drove Goten to a different level of heat.

Trunks brought his hands to Goten's head and tikted it more to the side, getting more access to his lips. Staying in one place, Trunks began kissing his cheek, then to his ear, then to nis neck. Goten moraned a little at the sensitive part on his neck getting such passion and lustful touches.

Trunks growled, the Saiyan intinct in him came out, and he bite into his neck. Goten cried out some pain, and hissed. He turned and bite into Trunks' neck. He gasped in pain and both drew back, having drawn blood on each other's throats, Goten's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Did I hurt you...?"

"Nope, you didn't at all."

"Oh, alright then..." Goten fell foward to Trunks' chest, closing his eyes.

Trunks smiled, intwining his tail with Goten's,"I love you, Trunks." Goten muttered, before sleeping.

Trunks sighed and layed back, Goten climbing over him and laying on top of him,"Love you too."

Trunks brought his hands under his head, then shutting his eyes, he smiled at his sudden thought.

I think I let you fall for me...or, again, that could be just me...

**...:::vvv:::...**

**Hope you liked it! If you want a sequel, please tell me in a review!**

** Please press this little magical button for access to a sequel**

**...:::V:::...**


End file.
